Secret Admirer
by amdragjakelong'sgurl
Summary: In the spirit of Valentines Day being so close, I give you a Seth one shot. Which, like all of my one shots, is for someone on quizilla. Evan Rose gets notes in her locker from a secret admirer. Seth/OC Review!


The first note ever had been tied around the padlock on my locker door, clumsily with red ribbon. The outside simply said my name, in messy yet sure scroll.

_Evan Rose_

What the card said inside made butterflies erupt in my stomach.

_Your eyes hold the missing pieces I've been looking for.- Your Secret Admirer_

The words seemed almost familiar, and they haunted my dreams, spoken by a boy who could turn into a wolf.

The next week, there was another note, this time inside my locker, tied to a delicate white rose.

_Evan Rose,_

_Everyone wants to be your sun, that lights up your life. I'd rather be your moon, so I can shine on you in your darkest hour when your sun isn't around.- Your Secret Admirer_

I was walking on air for the rest of that day, followed by a giggling Alice or a smirking Cullen boy.

The week that came after that, there were two roses, one red, on white. I opened the card with anticipation, excited to see what he was going to write this time.

_Evan Rose,_

_The rain may be falling hard outside, but your smile makes it all okay.- Your Secret Admirer_

The next week, two white, one red.

_Evan Rose,_

_Why is it I have to climb a thousand mountains to get to you, but all you have to do is smile to get to me?- Your Secret Admirer._

By this time, I had falln head over heels in love with this boy whoever he was. I was positive that I wouldn't care what he looked like- his heart was what I fell in love with.

One time, when my week had been particularly horrible, he seemed to know. He seemed to know I was feeling self-conscious. There was a note. Two white, two red.

_Evan Rose,_

_Love isn't a perfect person, it's seeing an imperfect person perfectly.- Your Secret Admirer._

"So when do you think he's going to show himself?" Bella asked. Alice giggled beside her. Even Rosalie smiled.

"Soon I hope. I want to meet the one who's stolen my heart."

The next day, there was a note with the roses.

_Evan Rose,_

_I may have stolen your heart. But then again, an eye for an eye. :P- Your Secret Admirer_

This brought forth the realization that my girls knew who my Admirer was, and they weren't telling. And my Admirer was letting loose, showing his comical side with the little smiley after his verse.

"Oh, come on, Bells! Who is it?" I whined, pushing my brown hair behind my ear. "I need to know!"

"Hush. Just come to the bon fire in La Push with me tonight!"

"The last time I went to La Push that guy ran away as soon as he looked at me!" I protested. Bella grinned.

"That was just Seth. He gets nervous around pretty girls. I forgot to warn him you were coming and I guess the pressur cracked him."

"Haha. Funny." I rolled my brown eyes. "I'll pass."

"Okayyy!" Bella sang and then she drove off in her truck. I was shocked Edward let her drive alone today.

On Monday, there was a note.

_Evan Rose,_

_I see a lot of people, and most of them make me smile. But you're different, when I see you, my heart smiles. My heart didn't smile on Friday in La Push.- Your Secret Admirer_

I gaped at the paper, cursing myself profusely.

"HE WAS THERE?"

"Yup."

"Bella!" I shook the letter to refrain from shaking my friend. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I can't."

So I guess I ended up going on a Mike Newton out of spite. Mike took me to the movies. Some really stupid romance that made me feel like shit because I knew Bella was gonna go back to whoever my Admirer was and tell him.

I was right. The roses were the same, but instead of a new white one, there was a black one instead.

_Evan Rose,_

_A boy never forgets the girl he couldn't have.- Your Secret Admirer_

And so, I devised a plan to draw him out in a way that wouldn't hurt the both of us. I took out a pen and wrote a quick note in last period.

**Admirer,**

**A girl never forgets the boy she should have had.- Evan Rose**

I gave it to Bella, telling her to give it to my Admirer. She smiled and nodded. Over the next few days, she was considered our little carrier pigeon.

_Evan Rose, _

_You know you are in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams.- Your Secret Admirer_

**Admirer,**

**Don't say you love me unless you really mean it, because I might go and do something crazy and believe it.- Evan Rose**

_Evan Rose,_

_You can't blame gravity for falling in love.- Your Secret Admirer_

**Admirer,**

**Love is that condition when happiness of another person is essential to your own.- Evan Rose**

_Evan Rose,_

_When I saw you, I was afraid to meet you. When I meet you, I'll be afraid to kiss you. When I kiss you, I'll be afraid to love you. But I already love you; I'm afraid to loose you. - Your Secret Admirer_

When I read that, my eyes widened. There was only one person in La Push that was afaid to meet me. Seth Clearwater. I never sent a note back. I didn't have to. Bella had invited me, once again, to a bon fire in La Push. I accepted immediately.

The drive over was quiet. Bella was thinking of Edward. I was thinking of Seth. I would give him a test, just to see. If he responded correctly, then I would know that I loved him, that I hadn't made a mistake in my guess.

The fire was blue, due to the salt on the drift wood the Quileute's had built it out of. I sat on a log, staring into the flames, waiting.

"Hi..."

I glance up. It was Seth, in all his no shirt, sexy abs, sparkling brown eyed glory. For a second, I lost my breath. He stood there awkwardly. He blinked twice, and a sad look crossed his features.

"Sorry. I thought you were someone else." He began to walk away, and I panicked. So I did the unthinkable to stop him. I quoted Shakespeare at him.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

Seth paused, turning back to me. He took the three steps back to me. Then he opened his mouth, and said the most wonderful, satisfying thing in the world.

"Then move not, while I my prayer's effect I take." He leaned down, pressing his lips breifly against mine. "Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged."

A wide grin split my lips.

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took?"

Comically, Seth's eyes widened, a grin on his lips as well.

"Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again!"

And Seth leaned his massive frame down and kissed me again, hard and passionate, his hands sliding easily along my waist. I threw my arms happily around his neck, bringing myself closer while deepening the kiss. When he pulled away, I chuckled breathlessly.

"You kiss by the book."

He smiled an lay his forhead against mine.

"Grow old with me. The best is yet to be."

Was he asking me to be his girlfriend? Oh, who the hell cares?

"Of course, Admirer."

Seth grinned and placed a lingering kiss on my lips. My eyes fluttered, my toes curled, and it's safe to say he passed the test.


End file.
